Angor
Angor is an anchor themed monster, who served Mesogog. He was created by Elsa. Angor serves as the major antagonist of the second and third parts of the episode "White Thunder" of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Biography Angor Angor was created by Elsa. Mesogog sent him to attack Reefside, while Trent fought Conner and Kira. Hayley noticed him and told the rangers about him. Rangers formed their Thundersaurus Megazord and battled Angor. Angor fought rangers for a long time and used his ability of firing lasers in flight. Angor nearly overpowered Megazord, but rangers summoned new Parasaurzord and formed new formation - Thundersaurus Megazord Parasaur Final Cut. Angor was eventually destroyed by this new formation. Angor 1.5 In the thirteenth episode Mesogog revived and modified Angor. Mesogog sent Angor to attack Reefside and distract rangers, while he and Zeltrax will find Trent. Angor attacked Reefside and Tommy, Ethan and Kira battled Angor. Rangers summoned their Zords and battled Angor. Cephalozord, Dimetrozord and Parasaurzord fought Angor for a long time with aids of Tommy's Brachio Staff and Kira's Maximum Blaster. However Mesogog recalled Angor, considering the further battle meaningless. Later Mesogog sent Angor to capture Trent, who already formed DinoStegazord. However this try was also useless, DinoStegazord destroyed Angor with Tail Attack and Stega Lasers. Personality Angor was boastful, arrogant and confident monster, who considered himself invincible and took great pride in battling the Rangers. But he was also faithful to Mesogog. Powers And Abilities Angor *'Superhuman Strength: '''Angor possess enormous strength, enough to battle Zords of Rangers. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Angor's body can resist the attacks of his enemies such as when he was blasted by the Megazord's Fire Breath attack but immediately recovered. *'Flight: He can jump very high and fly in the sky. **'''Body Slam: Angor's strongest attack. having jumped absurdly high in the air, Angor can plummet to the Earth and use his body to slam into his enemies with fatal force. This appears to be his most powerful attack as he was going to use this to try and kill the Rangers and destroy thier Megazord. Arsenal *'Anchor: '''Angor has a anchor in his right arm to use as a melee weapon and is powerful enough to block the attack Ptetarang' of the Thundersaurus Megazord *'''Anchor Crossbow-Angor has a large black crossbow for a right arm that is very good at hand to hand combat. **'Anchor Lasers:' Angoe can shoot red lasers with his anchor with form of crossbow in his hands. A handful of blasts took down the Thundersaurs Megazord. Angor 1.5 *'Chain Blast '''Angor can shoot a chain from his canon in his left hand and capture to his enemy. It is strong enough to momentarily tie up the Dino Stegozord. *'Machine Gun:''' He can a machine gun in his right arm. It isn´t see shooting but is used as as melee weapon. Gallery Giganoid -5, V 1.jpg Giganoid -5, V 2.jpg|Angor 1.5 Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Angor is voiced by Peter Feeney. Notes * Angor is the first monster who battled Parasaurzord and DinoStegazord. See Also Category:Dino Thunder Category:Mesogog's army Category:Dino Thunder Monsters